Organic thin film transistor (OTFT) array substrates are adaptable for large-area processing, can make use of flexible substrates, and have advantages such as lower costs of process and so on, and therefore they possess good growth prospective in the field of flat panel displays. Generally, a plurality of patterning processes are required to form a patterned layered structure during fabrication of an OTFT array substrate. In this course, a large amount of raw materials for a gate electrode, a gate insulating layer and an organic semiconductor are consumed, and fabricating efficiency is relatively low.
A liquid crystal display using an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) technology is a wide-viewing-angle display, in which a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a layer of the slit electrodes and a layer of a plate-like electrode, so as to allow liquid crystal molecules of all alignment within a liquid crystal cell, which are located directly above the electrode and between the slit electrodes, to be rotated, thereby enhancing the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing the transmissive efficiency. The advanced super dimension switch technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCD products, and has advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, push Mura-free, etc.
For an ADS mode liquid crystal display panel, during fabrication of an organic thin film transistor array substrate, the formation of a gate electrode, a gate insulation, an organic semiconductor layer, source and drain electrodes, a signal line and a pixel electrode is usually formed through a plurality of patterning processes, including deposition, exposure and etching are performed for several times. This leads to a cumbersome process, a lower efficiency and serious waste of materials for fabrication of the organic thin film transistor.